The present application relates to the artificial illumination arts. It finds particular application in high lumen output luminaries that include reflectors which are packaged and shipped and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the present application is not limited to the aforementioned application.
Typical reflectors used in conjunction with high intensity discharge (HID) lamps are bulky constructions, consuming space, yet having an actual volume that is relatively small. The shape of a reflector is often dictated by required optical characteristics, rather than size and shape requirements. As a result, bulky reflectors are often desired, and it is necessary to ship the bulky reflectors to the consumer. Packaging a reflector often involves putting the reflector in a box, the box being a standard shipping means. Since the box and the reflector are such different shapes, and the box must be big enough so the reflector can fit inside, much of the room in the box is unoccupied, making shipment of an assembled reflector in a box rather inefficient.
One known alternative is to ship the reflector in disassembled sections, reducing the amount of empty space in a packaging box. While this method holds the advantage of making more efficient use of packaging space, the reflectors require assembly upon arrival to the consumer. Either the consumer assembles the reflectors, or the retailer employs personnel to assemble the reflectors upon arrival to the consumer.
Umbersols such as the type used in photography flash fixtures, and described in EP 0 964 291 A1 to Whittle utilize collapsible reflectors. This type of reflector includes a sheet of reflector element that is supported by a plurality of legs. This type of reflector is typically assembled and disassembled before and after each use, the legs being folded or removed from the light socket. Moreover, this type of reflector is used in conjunction with a low average wattage lamp, making its use with HID light fixtures improbable.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a lighting fixture is provided. A light source is fixed onto a ballast housing. A collapsible reflector is fixedly attached to the ballast housing with at least one fastener. At least one reflective element focuses and directs light emanating from the light source, and at least one support element aids in the retention of an optically useful shape of the reflective element.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of packaging a reflector is provided. The reflector is collapsed into a form that occupies less space than its expanded form. The reflector is inserted into a shipping medium in its collapsed form, there being substantial room left in the shipping medium.